fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Heaven
|kanji=楽園の塔 |rōmaji=Rakuen no Tō |located in=Earth Land |controlled by=Jellal Fernandes (formerly) |affiliation= |manga debut=Chapter 77 |anime debut=Episode 33 }}The Tower of Heaven (楽園の塔 Rakuen no Tō), also known as the R-System, is a taboo Magic ItemFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 4 that can be used to revive a deceased person. Localization The Tower of Heaven was formerly located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 3 Exterior Design Description The Tower of Heaven, or "Resurrection-System" is a Magic Item that allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased at the cost of someone else's life. For protection purposes, the construction of the tower has been forbidden by the Magic Council since ancient times. However, a cult of Dark Mages wishing to revive Zeref began working on it years ago. The cult kidnapped children and adults alike and forced them into slavery so that they could construct the tower for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 14 Thankfully, the cult was defeated through the effort of Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 2-4 However, possessed Jellal Fernandes continued the construction after blackmailing Erza and forcing her to leave the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 By the year X784, he had completed the tower and was ready to use it. In order to complete the use of it, though, he needed a sacrifice with a tremendous amount of Magic Power so he chose to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. History Originally, the R-System was designed by Zeref himself to resurrect his deceased younger brother. He was, however, urged to abandon this idea by teachers at the Mildian Magic Academy due to the sheer amount of energy required, as well as the need for a human sacrifice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Pages 5-7 In the present, the towers of the R-System were a series of structures that Dark Mages tried to construct and use them in order to revive the most powerful Dark Mage in history, Zeref. A cult that worshiped the Black Arts invested a large sum of money to initiate the building of the R-System. Originally, there were 7 towers, but the Magic Council put an end to their construction, though they never found the 8th tower off the coast of the Caelum Kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-3 The cult kidnapped many people in hope of using them as slaves to complete the tower, using inhumane methods of discipline to keep them in line.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 15-16 However, the reign of the cult came to an end because of a slave revolt in the year X776. It all started when a slave named Erza Scarlet was punished for the accusation of leading an escape attempt. She was being tortured, losing her right eye as a result. Another slave and a friend of hers, Jellal Fernandes, came to her rescue and saved her, but he was captured by the prison guards. Distraught at his capture, Erza led a revoltFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 14-22 to save him successfully,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-20 but by that time Jellal had already been brainwashed by Ultear Milkovich, who he thought to be Zeref. Ultimately, Jellal blackmailed Erza and forced her to leave the tower and kept all the other slaves at the tower albeit with much better conditions and decided to finish the tower and use it to revive Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 2-19 Magic & Abilities Resurrection System: Suggested by its name, the R-System or "Resurrection-System" allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 7-8 However, using this ability requires a high cost. Namely, to complete the process, an enormous amount of Magic Power is required, 2.7 Billion Edeas to be specific. Such a high amount of Magic Power can't be possibly produced by a single Mage, nor even by the combined Magic Power of all the Mages in the continent, as stated by Erza Scarlet. The only thing that can produce that kind of energy is Etherion, a Magic weapon of mass destruction owned by the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 9 After receiving the energy it needs to be activated, the tower transforms into its complete form: a giant LacrimaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 9 crystal that is blue in color. However, even in its complete form, it is not ready to use until it receives it's second activation requirement: a human sacrifice. The person who is sacrificed must have Magic Power that is on par with, or at least very close to, the level of Magic Power of one of Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Page 10 The body of the person is then fused with the Lacrima. After fusing with the Lacrima, the body is broken down and reconstructed into the body of the person that the R-System is meant to revive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 9 Known Prisoners Rob close up.JPG|Rob|link=Rob Jellal during his enslavement in the Tower.png|Jellal Fernandes|link=Jellal Fernandes Young Erza Avatar.png|Erza Scarlet|link=Erza Scarlet midnight.jpg|Macbeth|link=Midnight Young cobra.png|Erik|link=Cobra Untitled 8.jpg|Richard Buchanan|link=Hoteye Young angel.png|Sorano|link=Angel RACER.jpg|Sawyer|link=Racer Simon as a child.jpg|Simon|link=Simon Young Shô crying.jpg|Shô|link=Shô Untitled 7.jpg|Wally Buchanan|link=Wally Buchanan Young Millianna.jpg|Millianna|link=Millianna Notable Events During the year X784, Jellal Fernandes had his subordinates, who, along with him, happened to be Erza's childhood friends. They kidnapped Erza Scarlet and brought her to the tower to be used as a sacrifice to revive Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 75-78 However, Erza broke out of the cellFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 18-19 and met up with her guildmates (Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy) as well as Juvia Lockser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 5 Natsu and co. had come to the tower to rescue Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 5 Upon meeting each other in the tower, they all went throughout it, determined to fight and defeat Jellal and his forces to stop his plan. In addition to his subordinates: Simon, Shô, Millianna, and Wally Buchanan, Jellal had also hired Trinity Raven, a group consisting of three powerful assassins from Death's Head Caucus to assist him in his devious plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 17-18 Natsu and Gray fought Fukuro. Natsu was defeated, consumed, and almost digested by him, but Gray stepped in and saved him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 85-90 Meanwhile, Lucy and Juvia fought Vidaldus Taka, another member of Trinity Raven who was defeated through the use of the Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 85-87 At last, Erza fought and defeated the leader of Trinity Raven, Ikaruga. After her defeat, Ikaruga revealed that the Magic Council was planning to use Etherion to destroy the Tower of Heaven. In order to stop him, Erza went on to face Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 90-92 Destruction Jellal and Erza fought and eventually Erza began overpowering him. Once she defeated him, instead of killing him, she pinned him down and said that she planned to die there with him once Etherion was fired at the tower. Jellal convinced Erza that he had given up on his plan and that he wished to die with her as well. The two Mages then hugged as the Council fired Etherion at the tower. After the blast, Erza was surprised to see that she and Jellal were still alive. At that moment, Jellal used Bind Snake to bind Erza and he explained that it was his plan to have Etherion to be fired at the tower because he needed a lot of power to activate it. Jellal then pushed Erza into the tower's Lacrima walls in an attempt to sacrifice her. However, Natsu Dragneel arrived and saved her just in time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 93-95 After defeating Jellal, Natsu collapsed from exhaustion and Erza was determined to save the others so she attempted to fuse herself with Lacrima in order to stabilize it. However, the tower still was destroyed, but there was no explosion as it shot up into the sky, and thus, it was gone, leaving behind a massive crater. Erza, however, was not killed in the explosion because Natsu had managed to save her and himself from death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95-100 However, it was likely Jellal the one that pulled Erza out of the Ethernano and prevented the tower from exploding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 101, Page 21 Fights *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka *Gray Fullbuster vs. Fukuro *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga *Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandes *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes Trivia R-system.jpg|Tower of Heaven in the anime Room.png|Jellal's main room Hall.png|Hallway Body.png|Prison Final form of R-system.jpg|Final Form *Although the kanji (楽園の塔) for Tower of Heaven translates to Tower of Paradise, the official English distributors of Fairy Tail refer to it as the Tower of Heaven. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Magic Items Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article